Entre alumna y profesor
by mary-loki
Summary: Sakuno es la mejor tenista pero kiere una vida normal entonces se inscribe en el Internado Seigaku y allí conocerá a su mejor amiga y se enamora de su entrenador en el Internado, Ryoma Echizen...es un poco mas largo pero no entra jeje...RyoSaku.. N/A NOTICIA
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa!!! aca otra historia de PoT! se me ocurrió y bueno quise publicarla!! espero q les guste y q sea de su agrado!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eran las 10:30 a.m y una chica de cabello castaño rojizo estaba en su departamento junto a otra mayor que ella. Ambas conversaban…

-Sakuno, recuerda que debes ganar éste partido- decía una mujer de unos 50 años, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos rubi.

-Lo se abuela- decía otra chica de cabello castaño rojizo, largo hasta la cintura- pero recuerda abuela, que éste será el último torneo que juegue, al menos hasta que termine la escuela- dijo la misma chica.

-Ya se Sakuno- decía su abuela quien también era su representante y entrenadora- recuerda que comienzas mañana la escuela en el Internado Seigaku- decía su abuela.

-Si y por fin podré hacer una vida normal como la de los demás y lo mejor es que nadie me reconocerá- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios Sakuno.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, de 16 años de edad, era la mejor tenista y la más joven. Comenzó a practicar tenis desde que tenía 8 maños, su abuela le había comenzado a enseñar luego de que sus padres fallecieran en un terrible accidente. Hace bastante tiempo que participaba en torneos de tenis, los cuales ganaba con mucha facilidad, ya que su abuela le había enseñado y su abuela también había sido una gran jugadora cuando era joven. En el tenis no utilizaba su verdadero nombre, sino el de Kumiko Shiroi, ya que no quería que nadie la reconociera y para eso también usaba una peluca de color negro y también su actitud, en las canchas se volvía una chica seria y fuerte y cuando no lo estaba, o sea, cuando era Sakuno Ryuzaki, era una chica tímida, simpática y dulce.

-Sakuno tu partido comenzará dentro de 1 hora, ya debemos ir- decía su abuela. Sakuno asintió levemente, se colocó la peluca y ambas partieron hacia el partido de Sakuno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de cabello negro con destellos verdosos de unos 22 años de edad, se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi, un años mayor que él.

-Hey Ryoma, debes apresurarte el partido comenzará pronto!- le decía su amigo, apresurándolo.

-Si, si, ya se- decía él fríamente- para qué quieres ver ese partido?- preguntó.

-Ryoma, pero qué despistado eres!- le decía Momo- hoy jugará la tan famosa jugadora, además de joven y bonita, Kumiko Shiroi contra el mejor jugador masculino Shino Watashi- decía Momo.

-Una mujer contra un hombre?- preguntó algo sorprendido Ryoma. Nunca había visto un partido entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Si, te parecerá raro, pero la mayoría de los partidos que jugó Kumiko fue contra hombres y los ganó todos, sino por qué crees que es la mejor, además Ryoma por lo que escuché solo tiene 16 años, ha participado en torneos desde los 11 años y por lo que se ha ganado más torneos de los que tu y yo podríamos ganar- decía Momo, Ryoma escuchaba pero no le daba mucha importancia.

-Mmm…- dijo Ryoma.

-Bien, mejor vamos, sino no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo tomando del brazo del chico y llevándolo hacia la salida del departamento.

Ambos chicos se subieron al auto de Ryoma. Ryoma conducía y se dirigieron al partido de tenis.

Una vez llegaron, buscaron sus asientos. Estaban ambos en la primera fila, desde allí verían muy bien el partido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno ya había llegado con su abuela, y se estaba preparando. Se había cambiado de ropa y se puso una más deportiva de la que llevaba. Llevaba una falda negra con una calza del mismo color abajo y una remera que marcaba sus notables curvas, gracias al entrenamiento que recibía por parte de su abuela, color blanca, se puso una vicera negra y se dirigió a la cancha el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Estaba esperando a que anunciaran su nombre y cuando lo hicieron entró en la cancha.

-Bien del lado derecho de la cancha jugará la campeona más joven en éste deporte, Kumiko Shiroi, de Japón- decía el anunciador y en eso entra Sakuno a la cancha y todos comienzan a gritar su nombre pero más por parte de los hombres- y por el otro lado el campeón masculino, Shino Watashi, también de Japón- dijo el anunciador y el contrincante de Sakuno apareció y la gente también comenzó a gritar, pero no tanto como a Sakuno.

El partido dio comienzo, comenzó sacando el contrincante de Sakuno. El saque realizado fue devuelto muy fácilmente por Sakuno, que sorprendió al hombre. Sakuno ganó ese set 6-2. Sakuno sacó, el saque fue con mucha fuerza y que a penas pudo devolver Shino, pero Sakuno volvió a devolverlo con mucha velocidad y fuerza. Así pasaron 1 hora 30 minutos más o menos y el partido terminó ganado por Sakuno, el último set 6-0. Había sido demasiado fácil éste partido ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de utilizar el saque que por tanto tiempo había practicado y había perfeccionado.

Se acercó a su abuela quien la esperaba…

-Buen partido Sakuno- dijo su abuela y entrenadora con una sonrisa en el rostro- bien creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos- decía su abuela- mañana comienzas en el Internado Seigaku- le volvió a decir, ella asintió lentamente. Ya eran las 14 p.m y debía preparar sus cosas para el Internado.

-Ah!- dijo- ya vuelvo abuela debo ir a buscar mi mochila- dijo Sakuno y se fue dejando a su abuela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue un muy buen partido- comentó un chico de cabello negro.

-Como digas- contestó otro de cabello negro y destellos verdosos.

-Claro que lo digo! Ryoma, no viste como jugó?- le preguntó su amigo- además de ser una muy buena jugadora, es muy bonita- decía Momo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Eres mayor que ella- le recordaba su amigo.

-Cierto- dijo desilusionado- pero el amor no tiene edad!- decía de nuevo animado Momo.

-Mada mada dane- le dijo su amigo y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Oye!- le gritó enojado su amigo y lo siguió.

Ryoma iba caminando con Momo a su lado, iba con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió que alguien chocaba contra él.

-Estás bien Ryoma?- preguntó Momo acercándose a él.

-Si- dijo fríamente y luego miró a la persona con la que había chocado. Era una chica muy bonita de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y ojos rubi.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica mirando a Ryoma a los ojos y luego siguió con su camino. Ryoma se quedó mirándola al igual que Momo, hasta que Momo reaccionó y exclamó…

-Ryoma, te diste cuenta?- dijo Momo a Ryoma, quien lo miraba interrogativo- esa era Kumiko Shiroi!- dijo Momo sorprendido de haberse encontrado con la mejor jugadora de tenis del mundo y a la vez lamentándose no haberse dado cuenta antes y pedirle un autógrafo y tal vez invitarla a tomar o comer algo.

-Ah, si?- preguntó Ryoma mirando a Momo.

-Claro que era!- gritó de nuevo Momo, y asi siguió Momo diciéndole a Ryoma lo despistado que era y que él había perdido la oportunidad de su vida, de pedirle un autógrafo y una cita a Kumiko Shiroi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno corrió hasta su camarín pensando en lo sucedido momento atrás, aunque a eso no le dio mucha importancia. Menos mal que no la había reconocido sino le hubiera pedido un autógrafo y hubiera comenzado a preguntarle cosas como la mayoría de sus fans hacía.

Tomó su mochila y volvió con su abuela. Luego de allí ambas se fueron al departamento y allí, Sakuno, comenzó a preparar su maleta.

-Bien, abuela iré a preparar mis maletas- dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Está bien- dijo su abuela. Sakuno se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a sacar ropa y demás de su closet.

-Bien llevaré esto, esto y esto- decía Sakuno mientras sacaba cosas de su closet y las ponía sobre la cama para después guardarla en la maleta- también llevaré algún traje de baño, por las dudas- decía Sakuno sacando de uno de los cajones de su mueble un bikini, color celeste pastel con los bordes negros y otra de una sola pieza roja. Buscó también calzados para llevar y algunos vestidos de noche- ah cierto también llevaré mi equipo de tenis- decía agarrando la ropa que usaba para entrenamientos y partidos, muñequeras, tobilleras, zapatillas o tenis, su raqueta y sin darse cuenta también metió su peluca dentro de la maleta.

Una vez terminó de armar sus maletas que eran 3 y un bolso, se fue a dar un baño, ya eran las 18 p.m, luego iría dar un paseo, luego cenaría y se iría a dormir. Mañana debía despertarse temprano, el viaje era algo largo.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina llena de agua tibia. Comenzó a lavar su cuerpo y su cabello. Luego de media hora salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se vistió y luego fue a dar un paseo.

Estuvo una hora caminando por las calles, pensando que ahora podría por fin volver a rehacer su vida como una chica normal y sin presiones, sin cosas en las cuales preocuparse, más que por la escuela y sin pensar en torneos y viajando por un largo tiempo. Desde los 11 años había comenzado a ir a torneos y tenía maestros particulares no podía ir a la escuela. Alguna vez había ido a la escuela, pero cuando empezó con los torneos no pudo seguir yendo y tuvo maestros particulares.

También pensaba en cómo había comenzado a jugar tenis. Había sido desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente y decidió practicarlo ya que su padre también lo hacía y había participado en torneos pero luego lo dejó ya que había conocido a su madre y se había casado con ella y luego la tuvieron a ella. El único recuerdo que tenía de ellos, era la raqueta que usaba en los torneos y prácticas, que se la dio su padre unos meses antes de morir y una cadenita de oro, que le regaló su madre. La cadenita la llevaba en todo momento, nunca se la quitaba, excepto para bañarse, no quería arruinarla.

Luego de pensar en tantas cosas, y en que mañana iría a un Internado, en donde solo salían fines de semana y feriados, regresó al departamento.

Su abuela la esperaba con la cena preparada. Ambas comieron en silencio y luego Sakuno se fue a dormir. Se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama y se tapó con las sabanas. Se durmió en unos minutos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahhhhhh- despertaba Sakuno sobresaltada. Se había fijado la hora en su despertador y ya era tarde y debía ir al Internado. Se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme del Internado, que era una pollera de tablas negra, una chomba blanca con el escudo del Internado Seigaku, medias negras y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello lo dejó suelto, era de un color castaño rojizo hasta su cintura. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó rápidamente su desayuno y se fue con su abuela al internado.

Se fueron en el auto de Sumire y el viaje fue largo. Luego de hora y media de viaje, Sakuno por fin llegó al Internado. Ambas se bajaron del auto y miraron el gran lugar donde Sakuno se quedaría.

-Bien abuela, ya debo entrar- decía Sakuno mirando a su abuela.

-Está bien, mi niña- decía Sumire.

-Te extrañaré abuela, a ti y a tus entrenamientos- decía Sakuno con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó. Ésta correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también, Sakuno- dijo Sumire y luego Sakuno se metió en el Internado.

Se dirigió a la Dirección y allí le dijeron cuál sería su habitación. Le había tocado la número 77. Se dirigió allí y tocó la puerta, le habían dicho que tendría una compañera de cuarto. Desde adentro de la habitación se escuchó _"Adelante"_. Ella abrió lentamente la puerta y luego entró en la habitación. Allí se encontró con una chica de su edad, cabello castaño corto, ojos chocolates y profundos, era muy bonita.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente Sakuno, entrando en el la habitación.

-Hola- saludó la chica con una sonrisa- soy Ann Tachibana- decía presentándose la chica.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo Sakuno también con una sonrisa en su rostro. Presentía que ella y Ann llegarían a ser muy buenas amigas.

-Asi que tu será mi compañera de cuarto- dijo Ann y Sakuno asintió con la cabeza- entonces me alegra que seas tu, siento que eres una buena persona, creí que me tocaría con alguien engreída y obstinada y que se crea la mejor- decía Ann- quieres que te muestre el Internado?- preguntó Ann.

-Si, gracias- decía Sakuno mientras dejaba su maleta a un lado.

Asi ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y Ann le comenzó a mostrar el Internado a Sakuno.

-Este salón es el de música y la profesora es la señorita Tomoka Osakada- decía Ann- aunque no me agrada mucho esa profesora, es demasiado coqueta y nos da para practicar distintas partituras no importa si no conocemos las notas, las figuras, los tiempos o todo lo relacionado con eso- explicaba Ann y Sakuno la escuchaba.

-Ahh- decía Sakuno. Luego ambas salieron al patio.

-Bien, aquí están las canchas- decía mientras le mostraba las canchas- hay de futbol, basketball, voley, tenis…- pero fue interrumpida por Sakuno.

-Tenis?- preguntó feliz. Por lo menos podría practicar lo que le gustaba.

-Si- dijo Ann- te gusta el tenis?- preguntó.

-Me encanta- respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-A mi también- dijo Ann- quieres inscribirte?- preguntó Ann.

-Claro!- dijo muy feliz Sakuno.

-Entonces debes hablar con el entrenador- le explicó Ann- quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Ann. Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces sígueme- dijo Ann. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a las canchas, en donde estaba el entrenador hablando con otro de los profesores.

Se acercaron hasta ellos y Ann habló.

-Disculpe entrenador- dijo Ann. Luego el entrenador la miró y le dijo…

-Qué se te ofrece Tachibana?- dijo el hombre serio.

-Disculpe entrenador Echizen, pero ella es nueva, su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki y se quiere anotar en el equipo de tenis- decía Ann mientras señalaba a Sakuno.

El hombre de cabello negro con destellos verdosos y mirada gatuna miró a la chica a los ojos y luego dijo…

-Está bien, parece tener buena condición física- explicó el entrenador- puede entrar pero lo hará como novata si quiere ser titular luego podrá hacerlo pero deberá pasar las pruebas- volvió a decir.

-Claro que lo haré- dijo Sakuno- muchas gracias- terminó de decir y luego ella y Ann se fueron de allí.

Ryoma al verla a los ojos, le hizo recordar a alguien y luego lo recordó, esa mirada y ese color de ojos eran los mismo que los de la jugadora esa que le dijo Momo, como era su nombre, ah si! Kumiko Shiroi, de verdad tenían los mismos ojos, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno y Ann habían ido a tomar algunos libros, su primera clase ya estaría por empezar y Ann y Sakuno tenían los mismos horarios, asique estarían juntas en todas las clases.

Ann entró en el salón y Sakuno se quedó afuera ya que el profesor le había dicho que lo hiciera, asi luego se presentaría.

-Bien alumnos, presten atención- dijo el profesor serio, llamando la atención de todos- hoy tendrán una nueva compañera, trátenla bien- dijo y luego hizo pasar a Sakuno y le dijo que se presentara.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con una sonrisa, los chicos habían quedado anonados con la belleza y dulzura de la chica.

-Bien. Siéntate junto a Tachibana- dijo el profesor y ella asi lo hizo, se sentó junto a Ann y el profesor empezó con su clase.

Las clases habían pasado muy lentamente, hasta que por fin llegaron al final pero ahora les tocaría ir a la práctica de tenis. Muchas de las chicas iban por su apuesto entrenador, Ryoma Echizen y también iban chicos, Él enseñaba a mujeres y hombres, pero cuando jugaban entre ellos, lo hacían hombres contra hombres y mujeres contra mujeres.

Ann y Sakuno se pusieron su ropa de deporte, tomaron ambas sus raquetas y se fueron a las canchas de tenis. Una vez allí, Ryoma les dijo qué hacer…

-Bien, ahora 20 vueltas a la cancha!- dijo Ryoma y así todos empezaron a correr.

Sakuno era muy rápida y Ann también lo era. Ambas tenían mucha resistencia. Una vez terminaron de dar todas las vueltas ni Sakuno ni Ann estaba agotadas y había otros que tampoco lo estaban, pero los novatos estaban todos tirados en el suelo jadeando de cansancio, excepto Sakuno, que como antes dije tiene mucha resistencia.

-Bien, pueden ir a tomar agua- dijo Ryoma. Todos hicieron caso. Sakuno y Ann se dirigieron a los bebederos.

Ryoma había quedado sorprendido con la resistencia y la velocidad de Sakuno. Tenía una muy buena condición física, como había dicho antes. Quizás éste año sea interesante entrenar a aquellos chicos y chicas. Y también quizás aquella chica, Sakuno Ryuzaki, lograra entrar en los titulares sin ningún problema, pero ahora debía ver cómo jugaba…

Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado y q lo hayan disfrutado!! dejen reviews asi se si les gustó o no y si lo continuo!!! byeeee...**


	2. Chapter 2:El entrenador de Sakuno

**Holaaaa!!! aca el siguiente cap, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado!! la verdad el titulo no me convenció mucho pero bueno...aca les dejo el capi, igual!! lean...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya las clases habían llegado a su fin, para fortuna de todos en aquel Internado. Sakuno se dirigía con Ann hacia su habitación, aun no había terminado de desempacar sus cosas y debía hacerlo pronto, asi luego podría terminar su tarea y relajarse al fin.

Una vez las chicas llegaron a la habitación, Sakuno se dirigió hasta su cama donde estaban sus maletas con algunas cosas aun por desempacar, mientras que Ann fue y se tiró boca abajo en su cama mientras se quejaba…

-Ahhh que cansada estoy, demasiadas clases en un día- se quejaba Ann en su cama.

-Pero qué dices Ann a penas es el primer día de clases- le decía Sakuno mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

-Pero el entrenamiento de Echizen-sensei fue muy duro, todos los años es lo mismo con él- decía Ann- además si no le hacemos caso nos amenaza con el Te penal de Sadaharu-sensei que ayuda a Ryoma a programar los entrenamientos- le decía Ann sentándose en la cama.

-Te penal?- preguntó curiosa Sakuno.

-Si, eso utiliza Echizen-sensei para torturarnos, y créeme no querrás probarlo- le advirtió Ann.

-Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar Sakuno.

-Tu hazme caso, si lo pruebas quedarás por lo menos tres días en cama, ese Te penal es un asco, con tan solo ver el color del líquido piensas que es veneno- dijo Ann poniendo cara de asco, ella ya había tenido el "honor" de probarlo y la verdad no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Parece que hablas en serio- le dijo Sakuno terminando de desempacar sus cosas y dirigiéndose a su cama.

-Claro que hablo en serio- le respondió su amiga.

Sakuno comenzó a pasear su vista por toda la habitación, era muy bonita y amplia. Luego posó su vista sobre unas fotos que tenía Ann en el respaldo de su cama y en la puerta del closet, las reconoció al instante eran fotos de ella, pero claro, cuando era Kumiko Shiroi.

-Veo que te gusta Kumiko Shiroi- le dijo Sakuno mirándola.

-Claro, es la mejor- dijo Ann con una sonrisa- es mi modelo a seguir jeje- dijo Ann riendo levemente- me gustaría ser tan buena jugadora como lo es ella- dijo Ann.

-En serio?- preguntó asombrada. Sabía que tenía muchos fans pero jamás pensó que a sus fans le gustaría ser como ella.

-Si- le contestó con una sonrisa- y a ti te gusta?- le preguntó.

-Etto…- decía sin saber responder, no le podía decir la verdad, al menos no por ahora, sino ya no la trataría como ahora, como una chica normal, la trataría de forma diferente- si- dijo para que no sea descubierta.

-Qué bien!- exclamó Ann- ah muchos aquí les gusta Kumiko Shiroi- dijo Ann- dime Sakuno…realizarás las pruebas para entrar en el equipo titular?- le preguntó.

-Pruebas?- preguntó Sakuno ingenuamente.

-Si, tienes que jugar algunos partidos y si los ganas entras como titular y también podrías convertirte en capitana- le explicó Ann.

-Ahh… entonces creo que entraré- le dijo con una sonrisa- y tu?- le preguntó.

-Yo ya soy titular, es más soy la capitana- dijo Ann con orgullo.

-Qué bien!- le dijo Sakuno- mmm…tendré que jugar contra ti?- le preguntó Sakuno.

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa- y aunque te hayas hecho mi amiga, no te dejaré ganar- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, pero no seas demasiado dura jeje- dijo Sakuno, Ann sonrió- y cuando son las pruebas?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Serán pasado mañana- le dijo- mañana en el entrenamiento hablaremos con Echizen-sensei para ver qué dice- le dijo. Sakuno asintió, luego ambas se pusieron a terminar con su tarea y luego se dispusieron a dormir, mañana debía despertarse temprano para las clases.

------------------------AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-------------------------

Ambas chicas se había levantado a las 7 a.m y las clases empezaban en media y recién se estaban terminando de cambiar.

-Vamos Sakuno sino llegaremos tarde, y créeme no querrás llegar tarde a la clases del profesor Kunimitsu- le dijo Ann.

-Si, ya voy- dijo Sakuno terminando de vestirse y se dirigió a Ann- ya estoy, vamonos- dijo y luego ambas salieron de la habitación y salieron corriendo por los pasillos a una gran velocidad y asi llegaron a tiempo a la clase.

-Uf…llegamos- dijo Ann exhausta.

-Si- dijo Sakuno de la misma manera. Ambas chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra.

El profesor había llegado justo después de que ellas se sentaran. Era un hombre de unos 26 años, de cabello castaño, mirada seria y lentes. La mayoría de las chicas suspiraba al verlo, a pesar de ser su profesor y mayor que ellas era un hombre muy apuesto, pero en su mirada siempre se notaba frialdad y seriedad.

-Bien, comencemos con la clase- dijo el profesor Kunimitsu, empezando con su clase.

Sakuno y Ann prestaban atención a todo lo que su profesor decía, aunque su clase se tornaba algo aburrida, a pesar de ser un hombre de pocas palabras mientras daba su clase hablaba hasta por los codos aunque claro sin dejar aquel tono frío que lo caracterizaba.

Una vez pasadas las clases, el timbre para el receso sonó a lo que todos los chicos del salón salieron corriendo hacia el patio. Sakuno y Ann eran unas de ellas. Ambas chicas habían quedado la noche anterior para comer su almuerzo juntas y luego entrenar ambas en las canchas. Solo tenían permiso de hacerlo, los que pertenecían al equipo.

Luego de comer cada una su almuerzo, se dirigieron a los vestidores donde se cambiaron la ropa y asi poder jugar más cómodamente. Se dirigieron a unas de las canchas donde cada una se puso de cada lado de la cancha y asi comenzaron a jugar.

-Sakuno, no seré blanda contigo solo porque eres mi amiga, eh?- le dijo Ann a Sakuno.

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno. Ann le dijo a Sakuno que sacara ella. Sakuno así lo hizo. Su saque era bastante poderoso pero no lo suficiente para detener a Ann. Ann lo devolvió con facilidad, su tiro lo dirigió hacia una de las esquinas, iba ser punto pero Sakuno con gran velocidad lo alcanzó y se lo devolvió pero ésta vez con más fuerza, pero ésta vez no fue tan fácil para Ann devolverlo, fue muy potente aquel tiro que a duras penas pudo devolverlo y Sakuno volvió a devolverla pero ésta vez anotando un punto. Iban 15-0.

-Oye Sakuno, eres buena- halagó Ann, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Sakuno, estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran esas cosas, pero en ese momento no era Kumiko Shiroi, era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Etto…gracias- dijo Sakuno. Debería jugar más suave porque sino podría descubrirla y ella no quería eso. Quizá en algún momento ella se lo contara a Ann pero ahora no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

El partido siguió iban 6-4, ganando Sakuno. Éste partido era observado por una persona de mirada gatuna, si, era el entrenador Ryoma Echizen, quien las observaba.

-Mmm…es bastante buena- dijo él en un susurro- pero ese estilo de juego, lo he visto en otro lado- se decía el príncipe. Luego fue quitado de sus pensamientos por una voz, que le resultó conocida.

-Es bastante buena, la chica nueva- dijo un chico de cabello negro.

-Si…- contestó en un susurro Ryoma.

-Se convertirá en una titular muy fácilmente, hasta podría ser la capitana- dijo Momo.

-Podría…- volvió a decir Ryoma.

-Mira Ryoma, mmm…como era que se llamaba- dijo Momo tratando de recordar el nombre de la nueva alumna.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo Ryoma frío o sea con su tono usual.

-Ryuzaki?- dijo Momo mientras recordaba de nuevo- no se te hace conocido ese apellido?- volvió a pregunta nuevamente. Ryoma lo miró con cara interrogativa, no tenía idea de qué le hablaba Momo- ah si ya recuerdo! Recuerdas a nuestra entrenadora cuando estábamos nosotros aca? Su nombre era Sumire Ryuzaki…ahora lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Momo.

-La vieja?- dijo Ryoma- será que…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por Momo.

-Wow! La entrenadora Ryuzaki tuvo una hija! Y una muy bonita!- exclamaba Momo.

-Cállate Momo! Es menor que tu- le dijo Ryoma.

-Pero Ryoma para el amor no hay edad- dijo Momo sabiamente.

-Cómo quieras…- le dijo Ryoma y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del internado, Momo lo siguió.

Mientras tanto ambas chicas recién terminaban de jugar su partido, que había sido ganado por Sakuno por 6-4. Ann la halagó.

-Eres muy buena Sakuno- le dijo con una sonrisa- seguro entrarás al equipo sin ningún problema, hasta podrías ser la capitana- le dijo Ann.

-Jeje creo que exageras- le dijo Sakuno- yo no podría ser capitana, además no quiero sacarte tu puesto- dijo Sakuno, mientras que ambas entraban a los vestidores para volver a ponerse el uniforme, claro que después de darse una ducha rápida allí, ya que el vestidor poseía duchas.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase, el receso había terminado y llegarían tarde.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, las clases también y cada vez se tornaban más aburridas. A penas sonó el timbre de fin de clases, el salón quedó vacío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakuno y Ann se dirigían a paso lento hacia su habitación, ahora debía vestirse para irse a los entrenamientos. Mientras ambas platicaban…

-Ahhh estoy cansada y encima ahora debemos ir a la práctica de tenis- se quejaba Ann como el día anterior.

-Yo también estoy algo cansada, pero me gusta el tenis y para eso nunca me canso- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa. Ann también sonrió.

-Si yo tampoco me canso para eso, pero también lo bueno de ahí es el entrenador- dijo Ann sonrojándose levemente.

-Echizen-sensei?- preguntó Sakuno.

-No, él no. Aunque claro debo admitir que no está nada mal Echizen-sensei pero él es demasiado serio- le decía Ann a Sakuno. Sakuno solo escuchaba- yo estoy hablando del otro entrenador, que nos entrena a nosotros los viernes, siempre ha sido así desde que estoy aca, su nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi- dijo Ann y cómo si fuera por arte de magia, Momo apareció delante de ellas- Momoshiro-sensei!- exclamó Ann al verlo y también sonrojándose al verlo y temía que él haya escuchado lo que dijo.

-Hola, Tachibana- dijo Momo con una sonrisa- ah y por favor no me digas Momoshiro-sensei, dime o Momo o Momo-sensei- le dijo a Ann con una sonrisa.

-Es-está bien - dijo tímidamente algo raro en ella, ya que no lo era.

-Y tu eres la nueva alumna, no? Ryuzaki- dijo y Sakuno asintió con la cabeza- me gustaría hacerte una pregunta- le dijo a Sakuno.

-Cuál?- preguntó interrogativa.

-Mmm…tu eres la hija o algo de una señora llamada Sumire Ryuzaki?- preguntó Momo. Sakuno se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

-Jeje soy la nieta, yo creo que ya está algo grandecita como para tener hijos de mi edad- dijo Sakuno divertida. Momo también rió y dijo.

-Jeje si, cuando nos entrenaba ya era vieja, asique ahora debe ser una momia jaja- dijo Momo riéndose, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trató de explicarse- eh…disculpa…yo no quise decir eso…jeje- se disculpaba Momo.

-Eh…no se preocupe Momo-sensei- dijo Sakuno.

-Gracias, no se lo digas por favor, que me da miedo cuando se enfada- decía Momo- bueno ya debo irme chicas, adios Ryuzaki y adios Tachibana- les dijo a ambas con una sonrisa y luego se fue. Ann se volvió a sonrojar.

-Asique te gusta Momo-sensei- le decía pícaramente Sakuno a su amiga.

-Ehhh…pero qué dices! Yo solo te decía que era apuesto- dijo mintiendo Ann.

-Está bien, lo que tu digas- dijo Sakuno. Luego ambas llegaron a la habitación y cuando estaban por entrar se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki, por favor dirigirse a la sala de profesores- decía una voz a través del altoparlante.

-Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó a Ann, Sakuno.

-No lo sé, mejor ve a ver qué quieren- dijo Ann. Sakuno asintió y se fue y Ann entró en la habitación, luego le preguntaría que le dijeron.

Sakuno se dirigía a la sala de profesores, pensando en por qué la llamarían, acaso ella había hecho algo malo? Pero si lo hizo qué habrá sido? Ella no recordaba haber hecho algo malo. Con cada pensamiento se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron al notar que chocaba con alguien y que ella caía al suelo.

-Auch!- decía Sakuno mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada.

-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte- dijo la voz de alguien. Ella levantó la vista y se sonrojó levemente al encontrarse con un hermoso rostro frente a ella. Asintió levemente tratado de ocultar su sonrojo, y la persona con la que chocó la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- se disculpaba Sakuno.

-No te preocupes, también fue la mía- dijo un chico de cabello castaño, una hermosa y amable sonrisa y un hermoso cuerpo- Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji…y el tuyo?- preguntó él.

-Eh…Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo tímidamente.

-Un gusto conocerte Sakuno- le dijo Syusuke- ahora debo irme pero nos veremos otro día- dijo el chico y se fue.

Sakuno luego de salir del shock en el que estaba se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

Una allí, golpeó suavemente la puerta y escuchó un _"Adelante"_ y ella entró.

-Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, para qué me necesitaban- preguntó sakuno entrando en la sala de profesores.

-Ahh…es que está tu abuela Sumire en el teléfono y quiere hablarte- le dijo una de las profesoras.

-Ahh está bien- dijo Sakuno y luego se dirigió al teléfono- hola abuela- saludó ella.

_-Sakuno, cómo estás?- _preguntó su abuela.

-Estoy bien y tu?- preguntó sakuno.

-_Bien, bien y dime entraste en el equipo de tenis?- _le preguntó su abuela.

-Eh…si pero aun no soy titular, las pruebas para titular son pasado mañana- le contaba Sakuno.

_-Ah, y quién es tu entrenador o entrenadora?- _volvió a preguntar.

-Ryoma Echizen y Momoshiro Takeshi- le contestó Sakuno.

_-Ah asique tu tienes a esos dos cómodo entrenadores- _le dijo.

-Si- contestó- los conoces?- preguntó Sakuno.

_-Si yo los entrenaba cuando ellos eran más chicos- _le contó su abuela- _ah y antes que me olvide, te conseguí un nuevo entrenador, es que yo ya no estoy para esto Saku, asique él te entrenará los fines de semanas, ya que esos días sales del internado- _le dijo su abuela.

-Ah…está bien- le contestó Sakuno un poco triste ya que su abuela no la entrenaría más. Pero ahora lo que le daba curiosidad era quién sería su entrenador? Entonces preguntó- y quién será?- dijo.

_-Ten paciencia, ya lo conocerás- _le dijo su abuela dejándola intrigada- bueno nos veremos el sábado Sakuno, _espero que entres en los titulares, adios- _dijo su abuela y luego colgó.

-Adios- dijo sakuno y también colgó. Ahh se había quedado con la intriga de quién sería su entrenador, pero bueno eso lo sabría el fin de semana.

Se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse sino llegaría tarde a los entrenamientos. Llegó allí, y vio que Ann no estaba, seguro que ya se había ido. Se apresuró y luego se fue a las canchas. Al llegar se dirigió a Ann.

-Llegué- dijo Sakuno a Ann.

-Bueno, y qué querían en la sala de profesores?- preguntó curiosa Ann.

-Ahh, es que mi abuela me llamó y me dijo que…- ahh que le diría no le podría decir que la entrenarían sino le preguntaría por qué y aun no quería decirle la verdad- que…que el fin de semana la vaya a visitar, si eso- decía nerviosamente.

-Ah bueno- dijo no muy convencida. Luego ambas se acercaron a su entrenador.

-Ehh…disculpe Echizen-sensei- dijo Ann llamando la atención de éste.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó fríamente mirando a ambas chicas.

-Ehh…Sakuno quería hacer las pruebas de pasado mañana para titular- le explicaba Ann- puede hacerlas, cierto?- volvió a decir.

-Está bien- dijo fríamente- ahora vuelvan al entrenamiento.

-Si!- contestaron ambas y comenzaron con el arduo entrenamiento.

Luego del entrenamiento, ambas chicas volvieron a su habitación, se dieron una relajante y fresca ducha, terminaron su tarea y luego ambas se fueron a dormir. Mañana debía Ann ayudar a Sakuno con su entrenamiento y así ella podría entrar en los titulares, aunque claro no sería tan difícil para Sakuno hacerlo, sería pan comido.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado!! espero q dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos!! trataré de poner la conti pronto, byeeee...**


	3. Chapter 3:El entrenador es

**Holaaaaa!! Aca les dejo el siguiente capi y siento haberme tardado en actualizar jeje, pero no sabía muy bien como seguirlo jeje! El título está horrible, cierto? Bueno me lo dicen q cuando se me ocurra otro lo cambio jeje!... Espero q este capi les guste, lean y disfruten…**

* * *

Ya había amanecido, era el tercer día en el Internado, para Sakuno. Eran las 7 a.m, pero como uno de los profesores había faltado por enfermedad, entraban a clases a las 9 a.m. Todos los alumnos se alegraron al saber que entrarían tarde, ahora la mayoría estarían acostados en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, pero ese no era el caso de dos chicas.

Sakuno y Ann se habían levantado temprano y así poder ir ambas a entrenar, ya tenían permiso de hacerlo. Mañana sería el día en que se realizarían las pruebas para titular y Sakuno debía dar su mejor esfuerzo por lo menos para estar en el equipo, no jugaría con toda su potencia, pero usaría lo que fuera necesario de ella.

Para Ann, tampoco sería difícil, ella ya era titular, era la capitana. Ambas chicas darían lo mejor de sí, para estar juntas en el equipo. En tan poco tiempo y ya eran amigas, más que eso, ambas se consideraban, mejores amigas.

Se levantaron y se vistieron para ir a entrenar.

-Ann, espero que nos vaya bien en las pruebas- le decía Sakuno a Ann. A veces era algo insegura, pero solo cuando era ella, porque cuando era, la famosa Kumiko Shiroi, era diferente.

-Tranquilízate, nos irá bien- le tranquilizaba Ann a Sakuno, brindándole una sonrisa que Sakuno correspondió con otra.

-Ya estoy lista, tu?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Si, será mejor que ya vayamos- le dijo- asi entrenaremos más- volvió a decir. Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y luego ambas chicas se fueron.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, se encontraron con el chico que Sakuno había conocido el día anterior.

-Buenos días chicas- saludó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Fuji-kun- le dijo Sakuno, reconociéndolo. Ann miró a Sakuno confundida. Acaso Sakuno conocía a Syusuke Fuji, el chico más popular?

-Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Ann.

-Si, nos conocimos ayer- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa- ah por favor Sakuno-chan, llámame por mi nombre, si?- le dijo a Sakuno. Ésta se sonrojó levemente y asintió- te puedo decir Sakuno-chan, cierto?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Claro- dijo Sakuno con una dulce sonrisa. Syusuke también le sonrió.

-Y qué hacen tan temprano por los pasillos?- preguntó Syusuke- escuché que los de su clase, entran más tarde hoy- dijo Syusuke a ambas chicas.

-Eh vamos a entrenar Syusuke- dijo Ann.

-Pero para qué necesitas entrenar, Ann-chan?- preguntó Fuji (nose si suena bien Ann-chan, eso me lo dicen ustedes, si?)- tu eres la capitana del equipo femenino, no debes preocuparte por las pruebas para titular, eres muy buena- le dijo Syusuke a Ann, y ésta se sonrojó levemente.

-Jeje dices eso porque no viste jugar a Sakuno- le dijo a Syusuke y Sakuno se sonrojó- ella es muy buena, ayer estuvimos jugando un partido y me ganó- le contaba Ann a Syusuke.

-De verdad?- dijo Syusuke un poco sorprendido- entonces debes ser muy buena para haber vencido a Ann- dijo Syusuke mientras abría sus misteriosos ojos azules y mirando directamente a Sakuno y ella se puso un poco nerviosa. Pero luego él los cerró y ella se alivió un poco.

-Bueno Fuji-san nosotras nos vamos a entrenar- dijo Ann a Syusuke.

-Está bien, pero no me digas Fuji-san, si?- dijo Syusuke. Ann asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue con Sakuno a entrenar.

Ya estaban en las canchas.

-Bueno Sakuno, que te parece si empezamos corriendo- preguntó Ann a Sakuno. Ésta asintió- bien daremos 20 vueltas a las canchas- dijo Ann.

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno y luego ambas comenzaron a correr. Luego de varios minutos terminaron de correr. Ninguna de las dos estaba cansada aun.

-Vaya, Sakuno eres resistente y rápida- dijo Ann halagando a Sakuno.

-Etto…gracias- respondió ella.

-Bien sigamos- dijo Ann- ahora haremos 40 abdominales, luego practicaremos tiros y después estiraremos- le decía Ann- y luego si tenemos tiempo jugaremos un partido- fue lo último que dijo. Sakuno asintió y comenzaron a hacer los abdominales.

Después de hacer los abdominales, comenzaron a practicar tiros, contra la pared. Asi se hizo las 8:30 a.m y estaban estirando.

-Creo que no podremos jugar el partido- dijo Ann a Sakuno.

-Tienes razón, las clases comenzarán en seguida- le respondió Sakuno. Ahora si ambas estaban un poco cansadas- debemos ducharnos antes- dijo Sakuno, viendo que ambas estaban sudadas.

-Si, apestamos jajaja- dijo Ann comenzando a reír. Sakuno hizo lo mismo. Luego ambas se fueron a su habitación y se ducharon. Faltaban 5 minutos para qué empiecen las clases y ellas aun se estaban vistiendo.

-Ahhh se nos hace tarde!- gritaba Ann apurada, poniéndose los zapatos. Sakuno estaba igual, pero ella se estaba cepillando el cabello.

-Debemos apurarnos o nos retaran- decía Sakuno de la misma forma que Ann. Ambas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a su clase. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

El profesor llegó y comenzó a dar su clase. Las horas pasaban lentamente, los recesos pasaban volando, hasta que por fin se hizo la hora de fin de clases y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Les habían dicho que hoy no habría entrenamiento, ya que debían preparar todo para el día siguiente. Asique Ann y Sakuno se fueron a su habitación. Allí hicieron su tarea de Historia y Biología. Era mucha. Luego de varias horas haciendo la tarea terminaron, cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir.

Ambas estaban ansiosas y algo nerviosas por el día siguiente, que serían las pruebas.

-------------------------AL DÍA SIGUIENTE----------------------

Las dos chicas se levantaron, se cambiaron de ropa y luego se fueron a clases. Pero antes de entrar, se fijaron en una pizarra.

-Mira Sakuno, vamos a fijarnos a qué hora serán las pruebas- le dijo Ann. Sakuno asintió y se acercaron a la pizarra, donde también había otros chicos y chicas.

-Las pruebas para titular del equipo de tenis, se realizarán en las canchas y será a las 12 del mediodía- leía Sakuno el cartel que ahí había.

-Bien, no estaremos para la clase de Historia y no deberemos entregar la tarea- decía feliz Ann. No estaba segura de que si su tarea estaba bien hecha, entonces se alegraba de no tener que ir a la clase.

-Ann, ya debemos entrar- le dijo Sakuno, sacando a Ann de sus pensamientos.

-Si- le contestó ella y luego ambas entraron al salón.

Las clases habían pasado muy lentamente. Ahora Ann y Sakuno se encontraban en el receso y éste ya estaba por llegar a su fin.

-Ya falta poco para las pruebas- decía un poco nerviosa Sakuno.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, eres muy buena- le animaba Ann.

-Gracias- le contestó Sakuno con una sonrisa y Ann le correspondió de la misma manera.

-La siguiente clase es la última que tenemos, al menos nosotras, cuando sean 11:50 le pediré al profesor permiso para retirarnos y poder vestirnos para las pruebas- le comentaba Ann a Sakuno.

-Tienes razón, sino llegaremos tarde- le dijo Sakuno. El timbre para regresar a clases sonó. Sakuno y Ann se fueron a su siguiente clase.

La clase era con el profesor Oishi, era el profesor de Física, era un muy buen maestro. Todos se sentaron en sus asientos, cuando el profesor entró al salón y así empezó su clase.

Los minutos pasaban y Ann y Sakuno miraban ansiosas el reloj, esperando que la hora llegara. Eran las 11:48, faltaban dos minutos para que sean once menos diez y asi Ann le preguntaría al profesor lo que le dijo a Sakuno. Esos dos minutos tardaron una eternidad en pasar. Se hicieron 11:50. Ann levantó su mano y el profesor le preguntó.

-Diga, señorita Tachibana- le dijo el profesor Oishi.

-Me preguntaba si nos dejaría irnos a mí y a Ryuzaki- dijo. El profesor levantó una ceja- es que, nosotras debemos presentar las pruebas para titular del equipo de tenis y debemos cambiarnos de ropa ahora, para no llegar tarde- le explicó al profesor.

-Mmm…está bien- les dijo. Ann y Sakuno se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la puerta. El profesor las detuvo.

-Luego pidan la tarea- les dijo a ambas.

-Si- contestaron las dos al unísono.

Luego las dos se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-Menos mal que teníamos al profesor Oishi- le decía Ann a sakuno.

-Por qué?- preguntó Sakuno. No sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

-Él es un profesor muy bueno, en cambio si teníamos a otro como el señor Kunimitsu, que es serio y estricto, no nos habría dejado salir antes de su clase- le comentaba a Sakuno.

-Ahhh- dijo Sakuno ahora entendiendo.

Ambas chicas se vistieron con su ropa deportiva y luego se fueron a las canchas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo y cabello negro con destellos verdosos caminaba por el pasillo, con otro hombre de su misma altura y cabello negro en punta. Ambos hablaban, bueno el último hablaba, el otro solo asentí o contestaba con monosílabos.

-Oye Ryoma, crees que Ryuzaki quede como titular?- le preguntaba el chico de cabello en punta a su amigo, Ryoma. Esas dos personas que caminaban por el pasillo eran Ryoma y Momo.

-No lo se- le respondió Ryoma indiferente.

-Vamos Ryoma, debes hablar un poco más- le decía Momo- además esa chica Ryuzaki es buena, seguro quedará como titular- dijo Momo.

-Quizás tengas razón- le dijo Ryoma con su usual tono.

-Claro que la tengo- decía con orgullo Momo- además si Ryuzaki entra en el equipo, no solo en el equipo femenino habrá una buena jugadora sino dos- le decía Momo.

-Una?- preguntó Ryoma sin entender.

-Claro, si queda Ryuzaki serían ella y la capitana, Tachibana- decía mientras sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo al pronunciar el apellido de la última. Ryoma lo notó cuando lo miró a los ojos.

-Ella es menor que tu- le dijo a Momo. Él no entendió.

-De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido.

-De Tachibana- dijo Ryoma simplemente.

-Que hay con ella?- preguntó Momo fingiendo que aun estaba confundido. Sabía a lo que quería llegar su amigo.

-Que te gusta, y te digo que es menor que tu- le dijo sin importancia.

-P-pero d- de qué hablas Ryoma?!- preguntó Momo. Claro que Tachibana era bonita y una muy buena jugadora, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara…o si?- como crees que me fijaría en alguien menor que yo y encima que es mi alumna?!- le volvió a preguntar. Él jamás podría enamorarse de una alumna…o si?

-No lo creo, lo se- espetó Ryoma- ya se hace tarde debemos ir a las canchas- dijo Ryoma cambiando de tema y se alejó de su amigo caminando.

-Oye espérame Ryoma- dijo Momo tratando de olvidar lo que su mejor amigo le dijo, aunque no podía hacerlo. Llegó hasta él y caminó a su lado. Llegaron hasta las canchas, ya había algunos alumnos allí. Luego vieron que llegaron Sakuno y Ann. Y Momo sin darse cuenta se sonrojó levemente.

Ann sintió que alguien la observaba, dirigió su mirada hasta donde sentían que la miraban y se encontró con que su entrenador, Momo-sensei la miraba y que éste estaba levemente sonrojado. Se veía muy lindo y tierno asi sonrojado, según Ann. Ella le sonrió dulcemente a su entrenador y éste se sonrojó más.

Quizás Ryoma tenía razón y le gustaba su alumna, Ann Tachibana. Pero eso tenía que ser imposible, él era mayor que ella y además era su entrenador. Trataría de olvidar aquello aunque le fuese imposible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los alumnos que presentarían la prueba estaban reunidos, entre ellos estaban Ann y Sakuno. Luego explicarles las reglas, los partidos dieron comienzo. Primero jugaría Sakuno contra otra chica que no conocía.

El partido dio comienzo, no era muy difícil. Pasó una hora y Sakuno le ganó a esa chica 6-1. Así las horas siguieron pasando, mientras que Sakuno y Ann, ganaban los partidos.

A Sakuno solo le quedaba un solo partido por jugar y le tocaba jugar contra Ann.

-Sakuno, ésta vez no me ganarás- aseguró Ann.

-Jeje- rió nerviosa Sakuno y luego dijo- que la mejor gane- dijo Sakuno levantando su mano para estrecharla contra la de su amiga y oponente.

-Si- dijo Ann estrechando la mano de sakuno. Así el partido dio comienzo. Comenzó sacando Ann.

Había sido un buen saque y muy fuerte, pero Sakuno alcanzó a devolverlo. Parecía que ésta vez Ann jugaría con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Sakuno la devolvió Ann también lo hizo y lo lanzó hacia una de las esquinas. Sakuno tuvo que correr, pues no iba a llegar, pero llegó justo antes de que la pelota tocara el suelo, la devolvió y fue punto para ella. 15-0 a favor de Ryuzaki, había ducho el árbitro.

Así continuaron jugando, el partido estaba reñido. Sakuno sacaba, si hacía este punto, ganaría.

Lanzó el tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las esquinas. Ann corrió para alcanzarla y…la alcanzó. Golpeó la pelota con su raqueta, no había sido muy potente el tiro. La pelota finalmente tocó la red y cayó del lado de la cancha de Ann, dándole así la victoria a Sakuno. 6-5, había ganado sakuno.

-Ahh me venciste de nuevo, Sakuno- dijo lamentándose Ann.

-Ehh…eso creo, pero igual jugaste muy bien- le dijo tratando de animarla y le dio una sonrisa. Ann la miró y también le sonrió.

-Muy buen partido chicas- apareció Momo que miró a ambas chicas. Estaban agotadas.

-Gracias- contestaron las dos sonrojadas por el cansancio, pero a Ann no se le podía distinguir, si era por el cansancio o por vergüenza.

-Bien, los titulares se pondrán en una pizarra, el lunes por la mañana- dijo apareciendo Ryoma, serio como siempre.

-Si- contestaron todos los que estaba allí. Luego todos se fueron.

Ann y Sakuno se fueron a su habitación y pusieron un poco de música para relajarse.

-Iré a bañarme Ann- le dijo Sakuno a Ann.

-Está bien, luego iré yo, estoy toda sudada y apesto jaja- se reía Ann.

-Si, yo también jaja- dijo sakuno también riéndose y luego se metió en el baño. Luego de media hora, Sakuno salió cambiada con otra ropa deportiva. Dentro de una hora tenían prácticas, ésta vez no se suspenderían las prácticas, aunque los alumnos estuvieran cansados.

Cuando Sakuno salió, Ann se metió a bañarse. Luego salió Ann, también vestida con otra ropa. Sakuno buscaba un par de medias entre su ropa para ponerse. Todavía tenía que ponerse las zapatillas y ya faltaba poco para que empezaran las prácticas.

-Vamos Sakuno se no hará tarde- le decía apurándola.

-Ya lo se- le contestó Sakuno- mientras vete tu, yo te alcanzo- le dijo Sakuno.

-Está bien, nos vemos en las canchas- dijo Ann y luego se fue. Mientras Sakuno buscaba medias entre su ropa, se encontró con otra cosa, la peluca que usaba cuando era Kumiko Shiroi.

-Oh no, traje sin darme cuenta la peluca- decía Sakuno, esperando que nadie la viera- espero que nadie la encuentre- dijo mientras la escondía en un lugar seguro- ya está- dijo cuando la escondió, luego agarró las medias, se puso las zapatillas y se fue a las prácticas.

Llegó a las canchas y se encontró con Ann, luego las prácticas dieron comienzo. Había sido un duro entrenamiento, pero por fin podían regresar a sus habitaciones y descansar. Sakuno y Ann se habían bañado en vano, ya que estaban nuevamente sudadas. Decidieron volver a bañarse.

Al terminar hicieron su tarea, fueron a cenar al comedor y después se fueron a dormir. Mientras Ann dormía, Sakuno recordaba la charla que tuvo con su abuela. Tendría un nuevo entrenador, ya quería que fuera sábado para saber quien sería su entrenador.

_Dos días después…_

Ya era fin de semana y algunos alumnos se iban a visitar a sus padres, otros se quedaba en el internado porque no tenían nada que hacer y otro salían con amigos a pasear por la ciudad.

Ann y Sakuno caminaban por los pasillos con ropa de diario. Ann tenía una pollera de jean con una calza negra debajo y una remera de tiritas blanca, ella se iría a lo de sus padres. Sakuno tenía un jean ajustado en los muslos y luego era un poco más suelto y una remera sin mangas celeste con un bordado de una flor en un extremo de la remera y el cabello suelto. Ambas llevaban una mochila.

-Bueno Sakuno mis padres vinieron por mis- dijo Ann- nos vemos el lunes- dijo Ann despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Adios- saludó Sakuno y luego ella también se fue.

Luego de media hora, llegó hasta la casa de su abuela. Allí su abuela la esperaba.

-Oh mi niña, por fin te veo- decía Sumire mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola abuela, yo también te extrañé- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su abuela. Era la única familia que le quedaba.

-Bueno vete a cambiar en la habitación, tu entrenador te espera en la cancha- le dijo Sumire a su nieta.

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno y se fue a la habitación a cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos, Sakuno caminaba por la cancha acercándose a una persona, que sería su entrenador o eso creía. Era alto y tenía una espalda ancha, la persona estaba dada vuelta.

Ella estaba vestida como Kumiko Shiroi. Una musculosa negra, pollera corta blanca con una calza hasta más arriba de sus rodillas negra, unos tenis y tenía puesta su peluca, que la había sacado del lugar donde la había escondido y la llevó.

-Usted debe ser mi entrenador- dijo Kumiko (Sakuno) sin tartamudear ni nada- soy Kumiko Shiroi- volvió a decir. Su entrenador se dio vuelta y Sakuno se sorprendió al ver quién sería su entrenador.

-Si, soy tu entrenador- dijo la persona- mi nombre es…

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado!!...los dejé intrigados? Espero que si, xq era lo q kería hacer jaja…si kieren saber kien es el entrenador de Sakuno, dejen comentarios jajaja!! Bueno espero q los dejen, ehhh?? Bueno me voy, chauuuu…**


	4. Chapter 4: Atracción

**Holaaa!! aca después de tanto tiempo le sdejo el siguiente capi...espero q les guste y sea d su agraado! grax x sus comentarios y x leer! espero q este cap tmb les guste! bah mejor dejo q lean...**

* * *

-Si, soy tu entrenador- dijo la persona- mi nombre es…Ryoma Echizen- dijo en un tono frío su entrenador al cuál Sakuno ya conocía pero él no a ella al menos no vestida asi, como Kumiko.

-A-ah b-bueno- dijo tartamudeando. No podía creer que su entrenador era Echizen-sensei, luego hablaría con su abuela- mucho gusto- dijo eliminando el tartamudeo, no era común en ella mientras era Kumiko Shiroi.

-Hmp- espetó él sin más. Ahora que la veía bien, aquella chica era linda. Su cabello negro atado en una cola alta moviéndose con la brisa (ya q la cancha era al aire libre) aquella ropa que marcaba sus bien formadas curvas, su cintura, sus pechos, dejando al aire libre su blanco cuello que daba ganas de besarlo, sus largas piernas que daban ganas de acariciarlas y sentirlas y aquellos tentadores labios que…Diablos! Qué era lo que estaba pensando! Él no era ningún pervertido como su padre- comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos y volviendo su rostro serio.

-Hai- respondió Sakuno (ahhh para no confundirlas o confundirme aunke esté como Kumiko, pondré Sakuno, asi no me confundo, sii? Sigamos con la historia) Por fuera parecía normal, calmada pero por dentro estaba asombrada de que él fuera su entrenador ahora su secreto corría más peligro de ser descubierto y esperaba que eso no sucediera.

-20 vueltas a la canchas- ordenó Ryoma. Primero comprobaría la resistencia de la chica.

-Hai- dijo y seguidamente comenzó a correr. Ryoma la miraba mientras ella corría, en verdad era linda. Su manera de correr se veía tan…tan…tan sensual, lo provocaba aunque ella tan solo estuviera corriendo con aquellas largas, finas y blanquecinas piernas…ahhh pero en qué rayos pensaba! Ella era su alumna, no debía tener pensamientos así, apenas la conocía y ya no la podía quitar de sus pensamientos. Diablos! Se decía él mentalmente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y Sakuno ya había terminado con las 20 vueltas y se acercó nuevamente a su entrenador. Ryoma no le había quitado ni un solo segundo la vista de encima, la miraba fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Ya terminé- dijo haciendo que Ryoma dejara de verla así y volviendo a la realidad.

-Bien ahora harás 50 abdominales y luego 15 tríceps- le volvió a decir. Sakuno asintió.

-Está bien- dijo y comenzó con los abdominales. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó con los abdominales y continuó con los tríceps. Al terminar Ryoma la llevó hasta el centro de la cancha.

-Veo que eres resistente- dijo al notar que no había soltado ni una sola gota de sudor- ahora veremos tu puntería y fuerza- dijo en su tono frío de siempre.

-Cómo usted diga Echizen-sensei- respondió Sakuno. Ryoma la miró de nuevo, algo en ella se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía qué.

-Bien- dijo mientras de un lado de la cancha colocaba dos latas. Una en cada punta- debes atinarle a ambas latas con la pelota desde el otro lado de la cancha, usa tu fuerza- le explicó a Sakuno. Ella asintió.

-Hai- dijo mientras tomaba su raqueta.

-Comienza- le ordenó Ryoma y ella comenzó.

Desde su posición se colocó de manera para realizar un saque, lazó la pelota al aire, levantó con su mano la raqueta y esperó a que la pelota estuviera a la altura de la raqueta y luego le dio a la pelota con fuerza, no con toda, y la pelota se dirigió hacia la lata del lado izquierdo y le dio en el centro, sacándola de la cancha y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra.

-Bien- dijo Ryoma mientras colocaba otras latas más- hazlo de nuevo- le dijo. Sakuno lo hizo. Las latas anteriores habían sido aplastadas con el tiro y las mandó lejos de la cancha pero éstas no lo fueron así y eso que había usado la misma fuerza que antes había usado, pero con éstas las latas solos se habían ido afuera de la cancha casi sin ningún rasguño.

-De nuevo- dijo mientras colocaba otras latas más. Sakuno lo hizo y éstas latas a penas habían caído al suelo. Parecía que cada vez Echizen-sensei ponía latas más duras y pesadas, haciendo que ella aplicara más fuerza en cada tiro.

Así estuvieron por media hora más. Ryoma hacía que Sakuno usara más fuerza para cada lata. Ahora sí, Sakuno estaba cansada, su frente estaba sudada.

-Mmm…tienes fuerza- dijo Ryoma- ahora jugarás un partido contra mí- le dijo. Sakuno obedeció.

-Cómo quiera- dijo mientras miraba como su entrenador se ponía del lado opuesto de la cancha, de donde ella estaba.

-El servicio es tuyo- dijo Ryoma mientras le alcanzaba la pelota. Sakuno sin más comenzó con el partido. Realizó un saque fuerte pero que Ryoma pudo devolver sin problemas. Sakuno también pudo devolverlo pero le había costado un poco, había sido rápido y fuerte.

El partido continuó. Era un partido difícil para Sakuno, su entrenador era bastante bueno. Jamás creyó que lo sería. El partido había llegado a su fin hora y media después de haber comenzado. Sakuno había perdido, su entrenador era muy fuerte y rápido, sus tiros, saques y remates eran fuertes, rápidos y precisos. Se notaba que a ella aun le quedaban algunas cosas por aprender. El partido había terminado 6-4.

-El entrenamiento terminó- espetó Ryoma.

-Bien- dijo Sakuno- estoy sedienta- dijo en un susurro Sakuno- Se acercó a unos bancos que allí había y agarró una botella que tenía agua fría que la refrescaría. Se sentó en el banco y abrió la botella de agua bajo la mirada de su entrenador.

Comenzó a beber el agua mientras que de vez en cuando el agua caía por su níveo cuello. Ryoma la observaba, se veía tan tentadora, tan irresistible. Deseaba besarla aunque a penas la conocía ya sentía cosas que jamás sintió. Pero él se regañaba mentalmente diciéndose que no debía pensar esas cosas, por Dios! Era su alumna y él su entrenador, no podía desear a su alumna, no…no podía. Ya parecía Momoshiro deseando a su alumna, como él lo hacía con Tachibana.

Fue quitado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la vieja Sumire que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya terminaron su entrenamiento Ryoma, Sa…ehh Kumiko- dijo Sumire. Un poco más y decía Sakuno en vez de Kumiko. Sakuno la miró con el ceño fruncido y Ryoma no le dio importancia.

-Si…- contestó Ryoma.

-Bien y cómo está Kumiko, digo cómo le fue en el entrenamiento?- preguntó curiosa.

-Mmm…es resistente, también es rápida pero no lo suficiente y tiene fuerza también, pero con eso no ganará a tenistas mayores que ella, como yo- le decía a Sumire en tono frío.

-Mmm…ya veo- dijo Sumire- entonces deberán entrenar un poco más duro- le dijo a Ryoma y éste asintió sin importancia. Hasta los mejores y más reconocidos tenistas debían seguir aprendiendo.

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno.

-Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Ryoma viendo la hora. Las 14 p.m.

-Está bien Ryoma, mañana ven a la misma hora- dijo Sumire.

-Hmp- fue lo único que él dijo y luego se fue dejando a Sakuno y Sumire solas. Sumire lo tomó como un _"si" _. Una vez que nieta y abuela estuvieron solas, Sakuno miró a su abuela con reproche.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó su abuela.

-Por qué?- preguntó ella. Sumire la miró sin entender.

-Por qué, qué?- dijo confundida.

-Por qué contrataste a Echizen-sensei para que me entrenara?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque él es un buen jugador y entrenador y confío en él- le contestó su abuela.

-Pero abuela! Echizen-sensei también me entrena en el Internado y puede enterarse de quien soy realmente- le dijo su nieta.

-Pero Sakuno, yo no le veo ningún problema en que en el Internado y Ryoma se enteren de tu secreto- le dijo tranquila Sumire.

-Claro que lo hay!- le dijo enfadada- si se enteran que soy Kumiko Shiroi ya no me tratarán igual, sin quieren ser mis amigos no lo harán porque quieren serlos solo lo harán por interés, por querer ser la amiga de la gran tenista Kumiko Shiroi- decía bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Lo se, Sakuno- dijo Sumire mientras se sentaba a su lado- pero no puedes guardar tu secreto por siempre, algún dirás deberás decirle o si no lo haces te descubrirán, de una u otra forma sabrán quién eres- le decía su abuela.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que se enteren ahora…quizás más adelante- decía mientras miraba a su abuela.

Cómo quieras, mi niña- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero ahora ya no hablemos de eso…dime cómo te fue en el Internado, hiciste amigos?- preguntó a su nieta.

-Si, se llama Ann Tachibana y compartimos el cuarto y también conocía a un chico que se llamaba Syusuke Fuji, pero no es un amigo o eso creo…solo lo conozco- le contó a su abuela.

-Oh te ha ido bien entonces y…algún chico guapo o algo?- preguntó con picardía.

-Abuela!- dijo Sakuno avergonzada con las mejillas rojas.

-Jejeje lo siento, pero solo quería saber- le dijo a Sakuno.

-jejeje bueno…pero no, no hay ninguno- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bien…ah cierto me habías dicho que tus entrenadores eran Ryoma y Momo, cierto?- preguntó Sumire.

-Si, ambos son muy buenos entrenadores- respondió con una sonrisa Sakuno.

-Tienes razón son muy buenos- le contestó recordando viejos tiempos, Sumire.

-Ah Momo-sensei me ha dicho que tu los entrenabas cuando eran más chicos- le contó Sakuno lo que le había dicho momoshiro.

-Si, tienes razón- le respondió ella- todos a los que entrenaban eran muy buenos, cada uno tenía lo suyo- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah que bien!- le dijo Sakuno sonriente.

-Bueno ahora dejemos de hablar, tu debes estar cansada- le dijo a lo que Sakuno asintió- bueno ve a darte una ducha y luego duerme un rato- le dijo maternalmente.

-Está bien abuela- dijo y se fue a duchar.

El fin de semana ya había pasado. El domingo, el entrenamiento de Sakuno había sido parecido al anterior pero un poco más duro. Ya era lunes y todos los chicos regresaban al internado.

Dos chicas entraban juntas al Internado. Se habían encontrado en la entrada. Ese día dirían quienes estarían en el equipo titular.

Sakuno y Ann fueron a la habitación y dejaron sus cosas allí. Aun no tenían el uniforme puesto. Se lo pusieron y luego salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la pizarra donde estarían los nombres de lo que ahora formaban parte del equipo titular.

-Ahhh, Ann estoy nerviosa- decía Sakuno mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-ah Saku, no te preocupes, seguro quedarás y lo más probable serás la nueva capitana- le animaba Ann.

-No creo ser capitana, no serviría para eso, además tu ya tienes ese puesto- le decía mirándola.

-Ahhh Saku, tu eres mejor que yo, seguro serías mejor capitana que yo- le decía con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo- decía Sakuno.

-Mejor apurémonos, ya quiero saber los resultados- decía emocionada Ann. Tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró hasta llegar a la pizarra.

Leyeron los nombres de los nuevos titulares y entre ellos encontraron el de Sakuno, también estaba el de Ann. Pero para sorpresa de Sakuno, ella ahora sería la nueva capitana.

Qué seré la capitana?!- decía sin creerlo Sakuno.

-Te felicito amiga- la felicitaba Ann con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-P-pero…- decía sin comprender. Ella no podía ser la capitana, no serviría para serlo.

-Nada de peros- le dijo Ann- serás la nueva capitana y punto- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sakuno no alcanzó a contestar ya que una voz no la dejó.

-Hola Sakuno-chan- dijo un castaño a Sakuno- hola Ann-chan- dijo después a Ann.

-Hola Fuji-kun- respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Las felicito a ambas, están en el equipo y también te felicito a ti, Sakuno-chan por ser la nueva capitana- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco Sakuno.

-Etto…gracias- dijo Sakuno algo sonrojada.

-jajaja te vez linda sonrojada- le dijo Syusuke haciendo que Sakuno se sonrojara más- bueno…adios, las veo en el entrenamiento- dijo y luego se fue.

-Jajaja estás tan roja como un tomate- la molestaba Ann a Sakuno.

-Ya Ann!- dijo Sakuno avergonzada.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo dejando de reír- mejor ya vamonos que empieza la primera clase- le dijo a Sakuno.

-Hai- dijo y luego se fueron a sus clases.

Las clases habían pasado lenta y aburridamente. Las prácticas de tenis estaban por comenzar y Ann y Sakuno estaban yendo para allá. Ambas vestían ropa deportiva.

Ann tenía una camiseta manga corta celeste con una pollera tableada blanca y unas calzas largas hasta las rodillas negras y un par de tenis blancos y su cabello lo llevaba en una pequeña coleta. Más unas muñequeras celestes con franjas blancas.

Sakuno llevaba una musculosa violeta con una pollera que se ataba al costado, parecido a un pareo y unas calzas del mismo color hasta medio muslo. Su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta y unas muñequeras violetas.

Llegaron a las canchas y allí estaba ya su entrenador esperando a que ellas llegaran.

-Bien, ya están todos- expresó fríamente mientras miraba a todos los nuevos titulares, mujeres y hombres. Pero más se fijó en Sakuno, se le hacía extrañamente familiar- ya saben quienes son los titulares y la nueva capitana Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo Ryoma a todos. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir, felicitando a Sakuno y ella se sonrojaba.

-Etto…gracias- dijo avergonzada.

-Bien comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo- 25 vueltas a las canchas- dijo y todos comenzaron a correr. Su mirada se posó sobre la nueva capitana, Sakuno, desde el primer entrenamiento que le llamaba la atención. Se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde.

Su mirada bajó un poco más hasta posarse sobre sus largas piernas que se movían. Subió su mirada hasta su fina cintura y luego hasta sus pechos que no eran pequeños en lo absoluto. Mmm…era bastante hermosa, sintió deseos de besarla al igual que en el fin de semana pero ésta vez ese deseo era hacia Sakuno y no Kumiko.

Diablos! Primero había sentido esos deseos hacia su nueva alumna, Kumiko Shiroi y ahora hacia Sakuno Ryuzaki. Pero qué era lo que le pasaba? Es que acaso esas dos chicas le atraían?...

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, voy a tratar de ponerlo pronto la conti! espero q dejen comentarios, ehhh? y qué será lo que siente Ryoma por Sakuno y Kumiko, q son la misma persona pero q nadie sabe? eso lo sabrán con el pasar de los capis jajaja! espero sus comentarios!**

**PD: Pasen x mi metro: http(:)//www(.)metroflog(.)com/kag(guion bajo)hina**


	5. Chapter 5: Atrapados

**holaaaa!! ahhh lamento haberme tardado pero estuve un poco ocupada jejeje, al final del capi les diré por qué jejeje, pero bueno espero q me perdonen uu pero este capi lo hice más largo q de costumbre, son 11 hojas del Word y para mi eso es demasiado jajajaja! bueno spero q les guste el capi y q lo disfruten! lean...**

* * *

El entrenamiento había acabado hace unos minutos y ahora Ann y Sakuno se dirigían a su habitación para darse un buen baño. Caminaban por el pasillo mientras hablaban animadamente y reían juntas. Luego de seguir caminando por otro rato llegaron a la habitación.

-Ahhh estoy cansada- dijo Ann tirándose boca arriba sobre su cama.

-Si yo también- dijo dejando el estuche de su raqueta a un lado y se sentaba en la punta de su cama.

-El entrenamiento de hoy fue duro- dijo con cansancio Ann.

-Tienes razón- le respondió Sakuno a su amiga.

-Ahh- suspiró Ann- ya quiero que haya algun torneo, me gustaría jugar contra otras personas- le decía a su amiga.

-A mi también me gustaría- le respondió con una sonrisa Sakuno.

-Espero que falte mucho para el torneo intercolegial- volvió a decir Ann mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba junto a Sakuno.

-Torneo intercolegial?- preguntó confusa a la castaña.

-Si, es un torneo donde participan distintos Internados, se realizan todos los años- le contó.

-Ahh- respondió Sakuno entendiendo ya.

-Pero ésta vez si ganaremos- dijo con entusiasmo Ann mirando a Sakuno.

-Ésta vez?- volvió a preguntar Sakuno.

-Si, el año anterior perdimos contra la Fudomine- le contó Ann- aun no puedo creer que nos hayan ganado, habíamos entrenado durante mucho tiempo y terminamos perdiendo- le dijo- ahhh seguramente fue porque mi hermano entró en ese internado, él es muy bueno- dijo sonriendo a Sakuno.

-Tu hermano?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Si- le contestó Ann- él antes venía a este internado pero luego…nose, quiso cambiarse y se fue a la Fudomine, no conozco sus motivos pero bueno…él ya toó su decisión, aunque hay veces en el que lo extraño, extraño lo sobre protector que era conmigo jeje- dijo con una risita.

-Jejeje- rió también Sakuno.

-Bueno creo que iré a bañarme, estoy toda transpirada jajaja- dijo mientras se reía. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Está bien- dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario. Iba a buscar ropa, asi después de que Ann saliera, ella iría a darse un relajante baño. Mientras buscaba su uniforme encontró la peluca que usaba cuando era la tenista Kumiko Shiroi.

La tomó entre sus manos, la miró durante unos segundos y suspiró. Algún día tendría que decírselo a Ann, por lo menos a ella, ella era su mejor amiga ahora y no podía guardarle aquel secreto y si no se lo decía se enteraría por ella misma.

Estuvo un rato más mirando aquella peluca. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ya pero ya había sido bastante. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y por ella salía Ann. Dio un brinco al notar su presencia y rápidamente metió la peluca entre su ropa.

-Qué hacías?- preguntó con curiosidad Ann. Sakuno tenía algo y no quería mostrárselo.

-Etto…eh…yo? Nada, nada jejeje- respondió nerviosa.

-Ah…está bien- dijo sin creerle ni una sola palabra. Algo le ocultaba y ella lo averiguaría. Las amigas se cuentan todo, cierto? Entonces por qué Sakuno le ocultaba algo? Acaso tan grave era lo que le ocultaba? No lo sabía…pero de algún modo lo averiguaría.

-Eh…yo…voy a bañarme, si eso- dijo nerviosa. Por poco y la descubría. Sabía que hacía mal en no contarle pero lo hacía por el bien de su amistad. Agarró la ropa que había preparado y se metió rápidamente en el baño.

Una vez cerró la puerta suspiró largamente. Ésta vez había logrado convencerla, o eso pensaba, pero no sabía si la próxima vez que sucediera, si lograba a pasar eso, podría mentirle de nuevo. Además ella era una pésima mentirosa.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua tibia llenara la tina. Una vez lista la bañera, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Se metió lentamente en la bañera hasta que el agua le llegaba hasta el mentón. Se quedó un rato allí, pensativa.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Aun podía sentir la intensa mirada de su sensei. Había notado todas las miradas que él le daba pero ella trataba de ignorarlas aunque no pudiera. Primero, fue el fin de semana cuando la estaba entrenando bueno no a ella sino a su otra mitad, Kumiko Shiroi.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar aquella mirada ambarina observándola. Se estremeció. Pero qué diablos era lo que le pasaba?? Era su sensei! No podía estar pensando en esas cosas. No entendía por qué sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que lo recordaba, no lo sabía.

Pasó media hora y salió del baño ya vestida con su uniforme. Ann estaba sentada frente al escritorio que había en la habitación, revisando algunos apuntes.

-Ya terminé- anunció Sakuno sentándose en su cama.

-Está bien- dijo mientras cerraba su cuaderno de apuntes y miraba a su amiga sentada en la cama.

-Revisaré un momento mis apuntes y luego bajaremos a cenar- le dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno a Ann. Ann también le sonrió.

-Está bien- le contestó mientras se ponía los auriculares y encendía su ipod y empezaba a sonar una canción. Pasó un rato en el que Sakuno estuvo revisando sus apuntes pero parecía no concentrarse en ello. Pensaba en otras cosas como cuando Echizen-sensei no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Quizás había sido su imaginación.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro retirando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ann la miró extrañada.

-Te pasa algo?- preguntó con un tono algo preocupado.

-No... no, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo nerviosa a su amiga castaña,

-Está bien- dijo no muy convencida de la respuesta de Sakuno. Sakuno cerró su cuaderno de apuntes y Ann se quitó sus auriculares y ambas salieron de la habitación con dirección a la comedor.

Mientras se encaminaban al comedor se cruzaron con Momoshiro y Ryoma. Momoshiro se sonrojó al igual que Ann y a Ryoma solo le apareció un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas pero él supo disimularlas muy bien. Sakuno hizo un intento sobrenatural por no sonrojarse y salir corriendo de allí.

-B-buenas noches Momo-sensei, Echizen-sensei- dijo en un tartamudeo la castaña.

-Eh…buenas noches Tachibana…Ryuzaki- le respondió el saludo Momo a Ann.

-Buenas noches- respondió Sakuno tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-Hmp- esa fue la única respuesta de Ryoma. Miró de reojo a Sakuno. Se veía tan linda con aquel uniforme que mostraba sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Rayos! Otra vez aquellos malditos pensamientos, algo muy grave estaba pasándole y lo peor era que no sabía qué era?!

-Eh…bueno, n-nosotras nos vamos al comedor- dijo Ann con nerviosismo ante su sensei de cabello negro en punta. Tomó la mano de su amiga dispuesta a irse de allí pero la voz de Echizen-sensei la detuvo.

-Esperen- dijo con autoridad Ryoma tratando de no mirar mucho a Sakuno.

-Si?- contestaron las dos al unísono mirando a su sensei.

-Mañana deben llegar a las prácticas media hora antes, ya le hemos avisado a sus profesores- expresó con seriedad el de mirada gatuna.

-Hai!- contestaron nuevamente las dos. Se quedaron allí paradas quizás su entrenador tendría algo más que decirles.

-Ya se pueden ir- contestó Ryoma dándose media vuelta para irse.

-Hai!- contestaron de nuevo y luego se fueron corriendo al comedor. Momo siguió a su compañero y amigo. Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Momo rompió con él.

-Sabes?- empezó a decir Momoshiro.

-Qué?- respondió serio.

-Creo que tenías razón- dijo Momo mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Ryoma lo miró con una ceja alzada. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando y momo lo notó- eso que me dijiste que yo…bueno…eh- dijo muy nervioso. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Enamorado de Tachibana?- dijo Ryoma terminando la frase de su amigo. Había comprendido a qué se refería.

-Bueno…si- dijo más rojo que antes- pero…- dijo mientras que su vista se ensombrecía un poco- eso no está bien, ella es…es mi alumna- le dijo a Ryoma con la cabeza gacha.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta de Ryoma.

-Ryoma?- lo llamó Momo.

-Qué?- le respondió sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba fija en el frente.

-Alguna vez te ha pasado algo parecido?- le preguntó a su amigo. Ryoma había estado con muchas chicas pero nunca sus relaciones habían sido muy duraderas- digo…nunca te has enamorado de alguna alumna o alguien mucho menor que tu?- volvió a preguntarle. Ryoma se quedó pensativo, no sabía qué responderle.

La imagen de sakuno Ryuzaki llegó a su mente pero por qué? Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Acaso le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a su amigo? Acaso él estaba enamorado de su alumna? Movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro desechando esa posibilidad. Él no estaba enamorado de ella, no…no lo estaba! Solo…solo se sentía atraído por su bien formado cuerpo, solo eso. Además cualquiera lo estaría si tuviera en frente a aquella chica. Momo lo miró confundido.

-Estás bien?- preguntó momo mirando a su amigo. Por un momento había olvidado de lo que estaba hablando.

-Si- respondió él saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Contestarás mi pregunta?- le dijo momo volviendo al tema anterior.

-Si- respondió ryoma.

-Si qué?- dijo con confusión- si te has enamorado de alguien menor que tu o si contestarás mi pregunta?- le preguntó momo.

-Contestaré tu pregunta- le contestó ryoma.

-Entonces hazlo- dijo ya con desesperación Momo.

-No- respondió Ryoma.

-Cómo que no?1 Si me has dicho que me la responderías!- dijo en un grito Momo. Ryoma lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Momo no había entendido.

-Dije que no…nunca me pasó eso- le respondió de nuevo. Momo rió nerviosamente mientras llevaba una mano tras su nuca.

-Jeje lo siento, no había entendido- dijo riendo con nerviosismo.

-Ya lo he notado- dijo siguiendo su camino. Momo lo siguió. El resto del camino a la sala de profesores fue en silencio.

------

Ann y Sakuno ya estaban sentadas en una mesa, cenando. Esa noche había Norimaki Sushi y Nigiri Sushi. Las dos comían en silencio, ninguna decía palabra alguna, cada una estaba en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio fue roto por una persona que se había acercado a ellas.

-Hola chicas, cómo están?- dijo acercándose a ellas un castaño junto a otro pelirrojo. Ambas miraron al castaño y luego le sonrieron.

-Hola, bien y tu?- le respondió sakuno sonriéndole.

-Bien gracias- respondió el prodigio. Ann miró al pelirrojo que venía con Syusuke.

-Quién es él?- preguntó con curiosidad la Tachibana.

-Ah él?- dijo Syusuke mientras señalaba a un chico pelirrojo y sonriente junto a él- él es hijo de unos amigos de mi familia y entró hoy en el Internado, somos amigos desde muy pequeños- les contó a las chicas sin dejar nunca de sonreír. Parecía que Syusuke le había contagiado su sonrisa al pelirrojo porque éste tampoco dejaba de sonreír. Aunque la sonrisa de Syusuke era más misteriosa que la del otros. La del pelirrojo era más tímida e ingenua.

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa Sakuno al pelirrojo. Éste se sonrojó levemente pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Kintarou Tooyama- respondió el chico de mirada amable.

-Mucho gusto, soy sakuno Ryuzaki- se presentó sakuno. Kintarou asintió con la cabeza. Ann también se presentó.

-Yo soy Ann tachibana- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Podemos sentarnos con ustedes'- preguntó el de mirada y sonrisa misteriosa.

-Claro- respondieron las dos al unísono. Ambos chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, a conocerse un poco más.

Pasó una hora y todos ya habían terminado de comer y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación. Sakuno y Ann ya estaban en su habitación cada una acostada en su cama con la luz apagada, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era un velador que había en la mesita de noche. Las dos estaban hablando.

-Me cayó bien ese chico nuevo- comentó ann a su amiga.

-Si, a mi también- dijo mientras le sonreía. Ann la miró pero su mirada expresaba picardía. Sakuno la miró confundida- qué pasa?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-Es que no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó de manera picarona a Sakuno.

-De qué cosa?- preguntó aun sin comprender a qué se refería Ann.

-Ahh no puedo creer que seas tan despistada!- dijo en un suspiro su amiga- no viste como kintarou-kun te miraba?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Etto…pues no- dijo comenzando a comprender un poco a lo que se refería.

-Cómo que no?!- preguntó casi en un grito pero Sakuno le hizo seña de que hablara más bajo- para mi que le gustaste- afirmó Ann mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Qué dices?!- dijo elevando la voz Sakuno mientras los colores subían a su cara- p-pero cómo dices eso?!- volvió a decir sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-Ahh para mi que fue amor a primera vista!- dijo con voz enamorada Ann. Sakuno le arrojó una almohada- auch! Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó fingiendo enfado.

-Cómo puedes decir eso de que Kintarou-kun se enamoró de mi asi como asi?- dijo sakuno a su amiga.

-Ay amiga, eres tan despistada! Se le notaba en la forma de mirarte!- le dijo Ann. Sakuno se acomodó en su cama e hizo como si no la estuviera escuchando- está bien, ahora no lo hablaremos pero ya lo haremos, eh!- le dijo Ann mientras apagaba el velador y se acomodaba en su cama para dormir.

Ann se durmió en seguida pero Sakuno se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga! Podría ser cierto eso? Decidió mejor no pensar en ello y dormirse ya. Hizo eso y al rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

-------

A la mañana siguiente, Ann y Sakuno, se levantaron tarde. En este momento las dos estaban terminando de arreglarse para ir a clases. Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la primera clase y para el colmo la tenían con el profesor Tezuka.

Las dos corrían por los largos y vacíos pasillos, y claro todos ya estaban en clases excepto ellas dos. Llegaron agitadas al salón pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su profesor aun no llegaba pero era raro ya que el profesor Tezuka nunca llegaba tarde pero igualmente agradecían que lo hiciera.

-Uf el profesor aun no llegó, nos salvamos- dijo agitada Ann.

-Si, tienes razón- le respondió Sakuno de la misma manera.

-Ryuzaki, Tachibana- dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellas. Ambas se giraron con miedo y se encontraron con la seria y fría mirada de su profesor. Ambas tragaron saliva, nerviosas y le respondieron.

-S-si?- preguntaron las dos en un tartamudeo.

-Vayan a sus asientos, ahora- les dijo el profesor mirándolas a las dos fríamente.

-H-hai- contestaron las dos y luego se fueron a sus asientos rápidamente. Así comenzaron las clases. Las horas pasaban lentamente y ni Sakuno ni Ann prestaban atención a las explicaciones del profesor Tezuka. Cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Ann pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia su sensei, Momoshiro y Sakuno recordaba las inquisidoras miradas de Echizen-sensei.

Las clases ya habían pasado, ahora tenían que ir al entrenamiento. Tenían que estar media hora antes, como les había dicho Echizen-sensei. La dos ya estaban cambiadas con sus respectivas ropas para las prácticas y ya se estaban dirigiendo a las canchas.

Una vez llegaron vieron que tanto chicas como chicos estaban reunidos en una de las canchas. Entre ellos estaban Syusuke y Kintarou. Se acercaron a ellos.

-Buenas tardes chicos- saludó sakuno a los dos chicos que estaban parados allí.

-Buenas tardes Sakuno-chan, Ann-chan- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Buenas tardes- respondió el prodigio de Seigaku.

-Por qué había que estar media hora antes?- preguntó con curiosidad la Tachibana.

-Harán un anuncio- le respondió el castaño.

-Eh…ahora estás en el equipo, Kintarou-kun?- preguntó Sakuno a Kintarou.

-Si, Sakuno-chan- le respondió con una sonrisa Kintarou. Sakuno recordó lo que le había dicho anoche su amiga y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Etto…que bien- respondió con nerviosismos pero trató de disimularlo aunque no lo logró pero agradecía que Kintarou-kun fuera tan despistado. De eso se había dado cuenta la noche anterior.

-Todos vengan aca- dijo una voz fría. Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a su sensei junto a Momo. Todos se acercaron a Ryoma y Momo.

-Bueno ahora les diremos la razón por la cual le hemos dicho que vengan al entrenamiento media hora antes- comenzó a decir Momo- dentro de un mes se realizará el Torneo Intercolegial, del cuál el Internado Seigaku participará como todos los años- dijo mientras hacía una pausa. Se podía escuchar los murmullos que había entre todos los miembros del equipo de tenis.

-Hagan silencio!- espetó con autoridad Ryoma. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Nadie contradecía a Ryoma Echizen a menos que quisiera tener el más duro de los entrenamientos y tomar del té penal de Sadaharu. Momo siguió hablando.

-Bueno como les decía, el torneo será dentro de un mes asique tendremos que entrenar muy duro para poder ganarlo, además en esa fecha también será el torneo del equipo de basquetball y el equipo que gane el torneo no solo quedará en primer lugar y saldrá en la revista de deportes sino que también ganará un viaje en las vacaciones de invierno y el lugar lo podrán decidir el equipo ganador y no deberán preocuparse de los gastos porque de eso se encargará el instituto- terminó de decir Momo. Seguidamente se escucharon más murmullos y algunos gritos de felicidad.

-Ahora no es tiempo de andar hablando asique…a entrenar- dijo Ryoma- vayan a dar 50 vueltas a las canchas- ordenó. Todos los miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-50 vueltas?- gritó tanto el equipo femenino como el masculino.

-Si…ahora entrenaremos el doble de lo que lo hacíamos antes y el que no haga las 50 vueltas en menos de 10 minutos tomará el nuevo té penal de Sadaharu- dijo Ryoma. No necesitaron seguir escuchando más, con tan solo escuchar la palabra _"Té penal"_ todos comenzaron a correr alrededor de todas las canchas.

Los 10 minutos habían pasado y más de la mitad del equipo tuvo que tomarse el té penal. Solo algunos pocos habían logrado hacer las 50 vueltas en menos de 10 minutos, entre ellos Syusuke, Kintarou, Sakuno y Ann.

-Bien…ahora jugaremos partidos, uno contra uno- dijo Momo- yo diré quienes jugarán- volvió a decir- el primer partido será Kintarou Tooyama contra Hikari Narusawa- dijo Momo. Ambos susodichos se acomodaron cada uno de un lado de la cancha- el partido será de un set, y yo seré el árbitro, asique comiencen ahora!- dijo Momo. Así el partido dio comienzo.

El servicio era de Hikari, titular del equipo femenino. Realizó el saque, era rápido y fuerte pero no era suficiente para hacer punto. Kintarou lo devolvió sin dificultad alguna pero con más fuerza y marcó el primer punto.

-15-0- dijo Momo indicando que Kintarou había anotado. Desde afuera de la cancha observaban el partido Syusuke, Sakuno y Ann.

-Kintarou-kun es muy bueno- dijo un poco sorprendida Sakuno.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Syusuke- ha logrado vencerme a mí- dijo con su típica sonrisa. Ann se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso.

-T-te ha ganado?- preguntó perpleja.

-Si- respondió Fuji.

-Wow entonces debe ser muy bueno para haberte ganado- dijo mientras miraba cómo Kintarou corría de un lado para otro en la cancha.

-Si, lo es- le contestó Syusuke sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Sakuno también miraba un tanto sorprendida al pelirrojo. Realmente era muy bueno. Ya había pasado media hora y el partido de Kintarou había acabado. Había ganado 6-2. Salió de la cancha agitado y todo transpirado.

-Has jugado muy bien- dijo Syusuke acercándose a su amigo mientras le entregaba una toalla.

-Gracias- dijo jadeando.

-Eres muy bueno Kintarou-kun- le dijo Sakuno mientras le brindaba una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. Ante esto el chico se sonrojó levemente y también sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Sakuno-chan- dijo un tanto apenado el pelirrojo. Todo esto estaba siendo observado por una mirada gatuna al cual no le gustó mucho eso. Aquellos dos se trataban con demasiada familiaridad y a penas se conocían. Sus puños estaban apretados y la sangre le hervía de rabia. Los celos lo mataban. Esperen un momento…había dicho celos? No, eso no podía ser posible, él no estaba celoso, para nada. Él? Ryoma Echizen, celoso? No, eso nunca!

Los partidos continuaron durante un largo rato. Luego de acabar con los partidos recién ahí pudieron irse a descansar. Syusuke y Kintarou ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ann estaba esperando a Sakuno fuera de los vestidores para chicas.

-Saku-chan te falta mucho?- preguntó desesperada. Hacía tiempo que Sakuno se había metido allí y todavía no salía.

-Ya termino Ann-chan, vete yendo di quieres yo luego te alcanzo!- gritó desde el vestidor Sakuno.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando en la habitación!- gritó en respuesta Ann antes de irse.

Sakuno estaba terminando de vestirse. Ya casi era de noche. Escuchó como la puerta del vestidor se cerraba. Corrió hacia allí para ver por qué se había cerrado. Al llegar hasta la puerta intentó abrirla para irse pero no pudo. Estaba trabada. Diablos! Pensó. Ahora seguro debería esperar a que le vinieran a abrir. Comenzó a golpear la puerta y a pedir ayuda.

-Alguien que me ayude! Se cerró la puerta y ahora no puedo abrirla!- gritaba Sakuno pero nada. No había nadie allí que le fuera a abrir l puerta. Seguro por eso les habían dicho que no cerraran la puerta hasta que fueran a arreglarla. Porque desde adentro no se podía abrir solo de afuera. Seguro pasaría la noche allí, a esa hora todos estarían yendo al comedor para cenar seguro.

------

Ryoma caminaba por las oscuras canchas. Había viento pero no hacía frío. Vigilaba que nadie haya quedado allí. Escuchó unos leves golpes más adelantes. Parecía que provenía del vestidor de chicas. A paso lento, se dirigió hacia allí y cada vez que se acercaba se escuchaban más claramente los golpes y también escuchó una voz proveniente del vestidor, una voz que se le hacía muy conocida. Acaso podría ser…?

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, giró el pomo de ésta y la abrió. Se adentró en el vestidor y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pudo escuchar claramente la voz.

-No!- dijo la voz.

-Ryuzaki?- preguntó Ryoma- qué pasa? Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. Quería una explicación.

-Ah me quedé encerrada y ahora usted también, Echizen-sensei- le explicó en un suspiro Sakuno.

-Cómo?- preguntó sin entender.

-La puerta no se puede abrir desde adentro, solo desde afuera- le explicó- ahora estamos usted y yo atrapados aquí dentro, habrá que esperar a que alguien pase por aquí y nos abra la puerta- le dijo Sakuno a su entrenador.

-Pero a éstas horas nadie pasará por aquí- le respondió su entrenador- ya es tarde y no está permitido estar por aquí a éstas horas- le explicó a su alumna.

-P-pero…entonces- dijo con algo de miedo a la respuesta que le daría su entrenador.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana y pasar la noche aquí- le contestó Ryoma…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi!! Spero q les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!! Ahhh ahora qué van a hacer?? Están atrapados los dos en el vestidor!! Ahhh sucederá algo mientras están allí encerrados?? Ahhh jajaja no lo sé!! Bueno ya me voi, dejen comentarios, ehhh!! Ahhh y lamento haber tardado pero ya empecé las clases y además estuve con otro fic mio jejje el d Naufragio de Amor pero bueno…creo q dejaré de escribir un poco en ese fic y trataré de seguir los demás, asiq mil disculpas a los q leen mi otro fic uu bueno ya me voi, voi a star sperando sus coments, ehh! Jajaja se cuidan, xauuu…**


	6. NA NOTICIA

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada PERDÓN por no haber actualizado esta historia en… mmm 4 años, sí lo sé, soy pésima con las actualizaciones u.u No creo que quieran tener que escucharme (leerme) decir excusas y la verdad, no sé que excusa habré tenido hace 4 años, pero supongo que debió ser porque hace 4 años yo tenía muchas historias en progreso y no podía con tantas historias a la vez y bueno, fui eliminando algunas (porque por falta de tiempo e inspiración no pude seguirlas) pero esta no la eliminé porque era (y es) una historia que me gustaba escribir, pero que en ese momento no sabía cómo continuar y bueno, de esa forma lo fui posponiendo hasta ahora, por lo cual vuelvo a pedir perdón… Espero que sepan disculparme por esto. Y bueno, seguramente las personas que leían esta historia hace 4 años ya no lo hacen ni lo harán (quizás) o hasta ya se hayan olvidado de que existía (por lo cual no los culpo).**

**Pero bueno, no quiero que esta sea una nota con solo excusas. El objetivo de esta N/A es hacerles saber que después de mucho tiempo tengo planeado continuar esta historia. Pero antes que nada, voy a editarla, a hacer un par de cambios (la trama de la historia será la misma obviamente) y demás. Recién cuando haya terminado de editar los primeros 5 capítulos y haya quedado satisfecha (ya llevo 3 capítulos editados y por ahora satisfecha, pero no sé, voy a releerlos de nuevo y ver si estando así me satisfacen!) voy a volver a seguir con esta historia. Es más, ya tengo los siguientes dos capítulos escritos y estoy por empezar el capítulo 8.**

**Eso sí, cuando vuelva no prometo poder actualizar de una semana a otra, teniendo en cuenta que ya estoy en la Universidad (Dios, no puedo creer haber pospuesto esto hasta la Universidad u.u) y bueno, mi prioridad son mis estudios, pero sí prometo hacerlo más seguido que antes. Por eso, para poder cumplir con esto, quiero tener escrito por lo menos un par de capítulos más antes de actualizar.**

**¡Ah, antes que me olvide! Seguramente, esto aparezca como una nueva historia y quizás, aún no estoy segura, de que cambie el título, pero bueno eso ya lo voy a decidir más adelante.**

**Por último… MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que siguieron leyendo esta historia, a las nuevas personas que la leyeron, a aquellos que hasta dejaron un review aunque hayan pasado AÑOS desde la última actualización y bueno, en fin a todos :D de verdad se los agradezco. Bueno, espero poder satisfacerlos cuando vuelva con esta historia y no decepcionarlos. Muchas gracias por todo (¡especialmente por leer esta nota!)**

**Saludos, mary-loki.**


End file.
